Heat haze days
by The Yellow Coffee
Summary: El 15 de Agosto, un chico despertó en su cama... Sudando. / DaveJohn. / Inspirado en Kagerou Days, de Jin.


Me desperté un caluroso 15 de Agosto, gracias al sonido de mi alarma.  
Eran las diez de la mañana, y había quedado en media hora contigo en el parque.  
Me vestí rápidamente y salí de casa tras despedirme de mi bro.  
Llegué un poco tarde, pero me dijiste que no te importaba.  
Nos sentamos en unos columpios, y comenzaste a acariciar uno de los gatos callejeros que vivían allí.  
_"¿Sabes, Dave? Yo... Como que odio un poco el verano"_ Comenzaste a reír, dejando ver tus largas paletas. _"No me malentiendas... En realidad mola porque no hay insti. Pero... Este calor me agobia"_  
Te di la razón con un gesto de la cabeza. En realidad, no hacia falta mas que un asentimiento para que me entendieras. Era puuuuura ironía.  
Miré mi móvil, curioso. Ya eran las 12:28.  
Te ofrecí ir a comer a una hamburgesería, y aceptaste. Caminábamos por el parque, hablando de cosas triviales, cuando el gato se escapó de tus brazos.  
Saliste corriendo tras él, y yo te miré con una ceja alzada.  
_"Cuidado, Egderp"_ Te dije cuando saliste del parque a por él.  
_"¡Si!"_  
Te seguí con la mirada, mientras andaba con las manos en los bolsillos.  
El gato cruzó un semáforo, y obviamente tu fuiste detrás suya.  
De pronto, el semáforo cambió su color carmesi a uno esmeralda. Abrí mucho los ojos. Grité tu nombre varias veces, con desesperación.  
Tú te giraste, y en ese momento un camión de gran velocidad se dirigía hacía ti. Intenté correr, pero estaba inmóvil.  
_"JOHN"_  
El camión golpeó tu frágil cuerpo, lanzandote a varios metros.  
El olor de la sangre invadia el aire, y era tan intenso que daban ganas de vomitar.  
Me acerqué corriendo a tu cuerpo, ahora inerte.  
Alejé a todo el que se intentara acercar a ti. Y grité tu nombre varias veces.  
Dos largas lágrimas recorrian mis mejillas.  
_"LLAMAD A UNA AMBULANCIA"_  
_"Pobre chico..._"  
Alcé la mirada, no se porque, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Habían muchas personas alrededor, atormentadas por lo ocurrido. Pero lo que me impactó fue una de ellas, que sonreía cínicamente. ¿Ese era yo?  
No. Iba vestido de negro, y tenía el cabello oscuro.  
Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista, cuando me las limpié él ya no estaba.

Desperté sobresaltado en mi cama. Miré mi reloj, alterado.  
Las diez de la mañana del 15 de Agosto. El calor volvía a estar presente de forma agobiante.  
Me vesti y fui corriendo a nuestro lugar de reunión. Allí me esperabas con una sonrisa... De nuevo llegué tarde.  
_"¿Sabes...? Es algo extraño... "_ Dije mientras paseabamos. _"Ayer soñé que paseábamos por aquí también..."_  
Me miraste sorprendido, pero me pediste que te contara más del sueño.  
_"Mejor... Volvamos a casa..."_  
Asentiste y te agarré de la mano. Era una tontería, porque todo había sido un sueño... Oh, dios, estaba actuando tan poco irónico...  
Pero volvíamos a casa por un camino distinto. Ya no ocurriría nada...  
Nos encontramos a mi bro y a tu primo Jake, paseando.  
Fui a acercarme para molestarles, cuando la gente comenzó a gritar. De pronto, noté un empujón de tu parte.  
_"¿Que carajos, Egder..." _  
Me quedé mudo cuando vi una barra metálica atravesar tu cuerpo, verticalmente.  
_"¡JOHN!"_ Reconocí el grito de Jake, pero Bro no le dejaba acercarse.  
Noté otro empujón, algo mas suave. Me giré, y ahí estaba ese chico de nuevo.  
¿Se estaba riendo de ti?  
Volví mi mirada a tu rostro, ahora sin vida.  
¿Por qué sonreias?

Mi alarma volvió a despertarme, por tercera vez. No podía ser... Miré la hora y el dia. Las diez del 15 de Agosto.  
Me vestí, y salí corriendo a donde me esperabas. Allí, te agarré del brazo y te arrastré a la salida oeste del parque. No dejaría que nada te ocurriera esta vez. Me gritabas que qué estaba haciendo, si me había vuelto loco... Tal vez un poco sí, este estúpido calor me podría haber afectado a la cabeza. Subimos unas escaleras, lejos del parque. No te solté el brazo en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos arriba, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Allí estaba... Ese chico que tanto se parecía a mi. ¿Por qué me sonreía? No podía ser que... Me giré. Debido a haberte soltado tu cuerpo se fue hacía atrás. Comenzaste a caer por la gran escalera. Grité tu nombre comencé a correr. Pero era muy tarde. ¿Ese chico estaba riendo?

Todo era igual. Hiciese lo que hiciese. Pasase lo que pasase. Tu morías siempre de una forma o de otra. Si nos quedábamos en el parque, venía un ladrón y te disparaba. Si corríamos lejos de ese lugar, unos perros rabiosos te atacaban. Pero siempre estaba ese chico ahí. Y siempre despertaba tras verle. ¿Esto era como un juego? ¿Cómo Mario, dónde tenía que salvar a la princesa? Tal vez esa era la misión de este retorcido juego. Salvar al John. Pero al parecer yo era muy malo jugando, porque siempre acababa en Game Over y empezaba todo de nuevo.  
Yo es que era más de Pokémon, ¿sabes?  
No sé cuantas veces intenté salvarte, pero en todas fallaba. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuanto te amaba? ...Me parece que no.  
Eso era muy poco irónico... ¿verdad?  
Nunca te dije lo bonita que era tu sonrisa. Cuanto me gustaba tu voz. Lo bellos que eran tus ojos. Lo linda que era tu forma de reír. Nunca te hice ningún cumplido.  
Recuerdo ese día en el que te confesaste a mi, y como no respondí, me soltaste que era una broma.  
Pero... no lo era... ¿A que no?

Otra vez desperté. ¿Cómo habías muerto esta vez? Ya ni lo recuerdo.  
15 de Agosto...  
Tomé una decisión.  
Sólo podía salvarte era de una manera. Así acaban este tipo de historias estereotipadas, ¿verdad?  
Todo ocurrió igual que al principio. Volví a llegar tarde. Me comentaste, como odiabas el verano. De nuevo asentí.  
El gato escapó. Saliste tras él.  
Era la hora.  
Justo ahora pasaría ese camión, ¿verdad?  
Ahí vi al chico, que me miraba, divertido.  
Escuché el ruido del coche.  
Sólo había una manera de acabar todo esto.  
Grité tu nombre. Me miraste. Corrí todo lo que pude y conseguí alcanzarte. Te empujé fuera de la carretera. Me miraste con los ojos como platos.  
_"Te amo..."_ Susurré sonriente.  
Dos lágrimas bajaron por tu rostro. Noté el camión golpear contra mi. Todo había acabado... No pude evitar sonreír a ese estúpido chico. Ahora estaba en estado de shock. Te miré, con mis últimas fuerzas. Llorabas, como yo aquel día. Pero no tenias que preocuparte. De todos modos, yo no te merecía...  
De pronto, abrí mucho los ojos.  
Detrás tuya, había un chico muy parecido a ti. Iba vestido de negro, con dos ojeras bajo sus ojos...  
No podía ser que...

0o0o0

El 15 de Agosto, un chico moreno, de ojos azules como el cielo despertó en su cama. Llorando.  
_"Esta vez tambien te he fallado, Dave..."_ Susurró entre sollozos, mientras acariciaba un peluche de conejo.

**FIN**

* * *

**_-yellowCoffee (yC) :B_**


End file.
